Летучие мыши!/Галерея
1 = Вторжение фруктовых мышей-вампиров ---- Applejack_waiting_for_the_sunrise_S4E07.png|Снова эта ранняя пташка в Понивилле! Applejack_'Any_minute_now'_S4E07.png|ЭТО ЛИЦО. Applejack crouching S4E7.png The_sun_brightens_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S4E07.png|Первый быстрый восход! Applejack_happy_S4E07.png Applejack excited for Apple Bucking season S4E7.png Applejack_walking_through_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S4E07.png Applejack_bucking_the_apple_tree_S4E07.png Applejack_surrounded_by_the_apples_S4E07.png|Эпплджек любит свои яблоки. Apple falling from tree S4E7.png A mushy apple in Applejack's hooves S4E7.png Apples_destroyed_S4E07.png|Чёрт. Applejack_looks_at_the_destroyed_apples_S4E07.png Applejack_looks_at_the_rotten_apples_S4E07.png Applejack confused S4E7.png Applejack_'They're_back!'_S4E07.png|Они ВЕРНУЛИСЬ! Applejack_sees_the_bats_flying_S4E07.png Bell_ringing_S4E07.png Applejack's_friends_coming_towards_Applejack's_home_S4E07.png Applejack_'I_need_all_hooves'_S4E07.png Applejack_'and_claws'_S4E07.png Rarity_tells_Applejack_to_calm_down_S4E07.png Applejack_faces_Rarity_S4E07.png|Ты что-то сказала? Applejack_walking_towards_Rarity_S4E07.png Applejack_'Vampire_fruit_bats_are_attackin'_Sweet_Apple_Acres!'_S4E07.png Twilight_'...in_the_west_orchard'_S4E07.png Applejack's_friends_hearing_Applejack_talking_about_the_bats_S4E07.png|Настоящий сценарист на самом деле Мерриуэзер Уильямс. Applejack_'They're_vampire_fruit_bats!'_S4E07.png Applejack's_friends_see_Applejack_walking_S4E07.png Applejack_about_to_pull_the_tarp_S4E07.png|У этой ткани неправильный вкус. Applejack tossing the sheet S4E7.png Applejack_reveals_a_big_apple_S4E07.png Applejack smiling at the apple S4E7.png Applejack's_friends_amazed_S4E07.png Applejack_talking_about_the_big_apple_S4E07.png Applejack shining the apple S4E7.png Applejack_cleans_the_apple_with_her_tail_S4E07.png Applejack wiping the apple with her tail S4E7.png Rarity_looks_at_her_own_reflection_on_the_apple_S4E07.png|Отражение! Rarity_looks_at_her_reflection_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'..._know_how_special_that_particular_apple...'_S4E07.png Applejack 'Yeah right' S4E7.png Applejack_'Be_my_guest'_S4E07.png Fluttershy feeling confident S4E7.png Fluttershy_smiling_S4E07.png|Разве она не милая? The vampire fruit bat infested orchard S4E7.png Fluttershy flying towards the vampire fruit bats S4E7.png Fluttershy landing in front of a tree S4E7.png Fluttershy about to talk with the bats S4E07.png Fluttershy looking up at the bats S4E7.png Fluttershy sees rotten apple being thrown onto the ground S4E07.png Fluttershy looking down at an apple S4E7.png Fluttershy_'We_were_just_wondering_if_maybe...'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_grinning_S4E07.png|Бровь приподнялась. Fluttershy getting seeds spit at her S4E7.png Fluttershy_runs_away_from_the_seeds_being_spat_on_her_S4E07.png Applejack_'What'd_he_say'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'Um..._yes'_S4E07.png Applejack_becomes_happy_S4E07.png|Это радует ЭД Fluttershy_'...it_could've_been_a_no'_S4E07.png Applejack_becomes_unhappy_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'...it_might_take_some_time...'_S4E07.png Applejack_'Uh-huh'_S4E07.png Applejack_looks_up_to_the_apple_tree_S4E07.png Fluttershy_surprised_S4E07.png|''Вздохнула!'' Fluttershy_'...that's_a_bit_harsh...'_S4E07.png Applejack_'No,_I_do_not'_S4E07.png|Все в лицо |-| 2 = Прочь мышей! ---- Applejack_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_the_tree_covered_by_bats_S4E07.png|Черное дерево? Vampire_fruit_bats_flying_S4E07.png Applejack_'Those_vampire_bats_will_give_you_a_fright'_S4E07.png|Дерп. Дерпи дерп. Applejack_singing_while_facing_Twilight_S4E07.png Applejack_singing_while_facing_Spike_S4E07.png Applejack_singing_while_walking_through_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S4E07.png Bats_taking_the_apples_S4E07.png Bat_emerges_from_the_tree_biting_on_an_apple_S4E07.png|Омомомом. A_shriveled_up_apple_bouncing_off_the_ground_S4E7.png Applejack_steps_on_a_rotten_apple_S4E07.png Applejack_singing_while_facing_Rarity_S4E07.png Applejack_singing_while_Pinkie_is_beside_her_S4E07.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_looks_at_each_other_S4E7.png Applejack pointing to the trees S04E07.png Bats flying away from trees S04E07.png Applejack_sees_the_bats_flying_in_the_sky_S4E07.png Bats flying towards the screen S04E07.png Fluttershy_'Now_wait_just_a_minute'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'...there's_another...'_S4E07.png|У этого вопроса есть иная сторона... Fluttershy_'...side_to_this'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'And_if_I_did_not_defend_them'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'...then_I_would_be_remiss'_S4E07.png Bat_couple_with_their_baby_S4E07.png|Разве это не здорово. Baby_bat_flying_around_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Fluttershy smiling at the bats S4E7.png Fluttershy_and_the_baby_bat_S4E07.png Applejack_'give_me_a_break'_S4E07.png|Двойное копытолицо Applejack's_friends_sees_Applejack_walking_away_S4E07.png Applejack_'The_orchard_is_not_their...'_S4E07.png Bat_with_an_apple_on_a_table_S4E07.png A vampire fruit bat stealing an apple from another S4E7.png Another_bat_steals_an_apple_away_from_the_bat_S4E07.png|ОТДАЙ МНЕ ЭТО An angry vampire fruit bat S4E7.png Bat eyes turn red S04E07.png Applejack_facing_Spike_S4E07.png|Что-то ты какой-то подозрительный, Спайк... Applejack_'They_don't!'_S4E07.png Rainbow_sees_Applejack_singing_S4E07.png Applejack 'And that is just a fact' S4E7.png Applejack_sees_two_bats_fighting_over_an_apple_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'That's_where_I_have_to_disagree'_S4E07.png Bats_with_a_green_apple_S4E07.png|"Они ведь преданы семье..." Bats_taking_a_bite_on_the_apple_S4E07.png|Некоторые летучие мыши любят выглядеть и чувствовать себя хорошо. Seeds_spreading_around_S4E07.png Applejack_with_a_sheet_S4E07.png Applejack_'...and_hide!'_S4E07.png|Вуууууууууу! Applejack_'They're_big...'_S4E07.png Applejack_'...and_ugly...'_S4E07.png|Мыши злые. Applejack_'...and_mean_as_sin'_S4E07.png|И страшные. И все холодеет внутри. (К чему это вообще?) Applejack_'Will_ya_look_at_the_state...'_S4E07.png|Они похожи на пальмы. Fluttershy_'They_help_your_trees'_S4E07.png|"С ними деревья растут, ..." Fluttershy_and_Applejack_at_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S4E07.png|"...как на дрожжах." Fluttershy,_Applejack_and_the_tree_S4E07.png They've_turned_my_life_to_a_total_disaster!_S4E07.png|"Из-за них моя жизнь..." Applejack_singing_while_Fluttershy_looks_down_S4E07.png|"...полный крах!" Rarity_'I_for_one_don't_have_a_doubt'_S4E07.png Rainbow_'I_second_that'_S4E07.png Rainbow_'...they've_got_to_hit_the_road'_S4E07.png Applejack_'...to_just_one_simple_fact'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_sees_her_friends_walking_S4E07.png|Прочь мышей! Fluttershy_sees_her_friends_walking_around_her_S4E07.png Applejack's_face_S4E07.png|Грр. Rarity's_face_S4E07.png|Гмммм. Pinkie_happy_S4E07.png|УРА! Rainbow's_face_S4E07.png|Кхм. Twilight's_face_S4E07.png|Я принцесса. Я могу делать все что хочу. Applejack_singing_while_Fluttershy_cowers_down_S4E07.png Fluttershy_cowering_down_S4E07.png|Почему вы делаете это со мноооой? Applejack_'...it's_time_that_we_attack!'_S4E07.png |-| 3 = Поиск решения ---- Rarity_helps_Fluttershy_get_up_S4E07.png|Флаттершай,'' дорогая...'' Applejack_'...so_they_don't_destroy_the_rest_of_my_orchard'_S4E07.png Pinkie_hopping_S4E07.png|Мышку гоним, мышку гоним Fluttershy_'let_them_have_part_of_the_orchard'_S4E07.png Applejack_'Have_you_lost_your_pest-lovin'_mind'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'..._they_could_have_their_own_apples_to_enjoy!'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_point_towards_the_tree_S4E07.png|Производительность! Ву ху! Applejack_'That_sounds_real_nice_'n_all...'_S4E07.png Applejack_'..buildin'_this_so-called_'sanctuary'...'_S4E07.png|''секунда.'' Applejack_'...is_a_second_they'll_spend_destroyin'_orchards!'_S4E07.png Applejack_'...the_last_time_there_was_an_infestation!'_S4E07.png Applejack_'...the_thought_of_it_gives_me_nightmares!'_S4E07.png An_apple_being_put_into_a_bucket_S4E07.png Apple_trees_destroyed_S4E07.png Rainbow_'There_was_still_cider,_right'_S4E07.png Applejack_'Not._A._Drop.'_S4E07.png Rainbow_'No_cider!'_S4E07.png|Сидра не было?!? Rainbow_freaks_out_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie,_Rarity,_Spike_and_Twilight_looks_up_S4E07.png Rainbow_'...and_we_need_to_do_it_now!'_S4E07.png Applejack_'...she'd_be_here_tellin'_us_to_do_just_that!'_S4E07.png Twilight_'...but_I_think_Applejack_is_right'_S4E07.png Twilight_'I_just_wish_there_was_another_way...'_S4E07.png|Принесите мне чаю. Два сахара. Twilight_thinking_S4E07.png Twilight_'Maybe_there_is'_S4E07.png View_of_Twilight's_Library_S04E07.png Twilight_'The_good_news_is_that_I_found_a_spell...'_S4E07.png|Посмотрите на все мои книги! Twilight_levitates_a_book_S4E07.png Twilight_'...I_need_the_bats'_full_and_complete_attention'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_gasp_S4E07.png Twilight_'I_need_you_to_do_your_Stare...'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'I_don't_know'_S4E07.png Rainbow_'You've_used_the_Stare_plenty_of_times...'_S4E07.png|Подумай о сидре! Rainbow_looking_at_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'...it's_not_something_I_take_lightly'_S4E07.png|Не все так просто. Applejack_'This_circumstance_is_plenty_dire_to_me!'_S4E07.png Applejack_looking_at_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Rainbow_'Me_too!'_S4E07.png Rainbow_'Think_of_the_cider'_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_being_dramatic_S4E7.png Rainbow_'Won't_somepony_please_think_of_the_cider!'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'I'm_sorry'_S4E7.png Fluttershy_'I_just_don't_like_the_idea'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_looks_at_Applejack_S4E07.png Applejack_'It_just_feels_wrong!'_S4E07.png|Что это на потолке? Twilight_'...there_won't_be_any_apples_left...'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_feeling_pressured_S4E07.png |-| 4 = Cбор фруктовых мышей ---- Fluttershy_walking_towards_her_friends_S4E07.png Fluttershy_reluctant_S4E07.png Fluttershy_accepts_S4E07.png Rarity_'Good_choice'_S4E07.png Rarity_'...with_those_icky_bats!'_S4E07.png|Фу! Fluttershy_'They're_not_icky'_S4E07.png|Они не мерзкие. Rainbow_on_top_of_Applejack's_house_S4E07.png Applejack_'We've_gotta_round_up_these_beasts_with_wings_first'_S4E07.png|Слезай оттуда! Applejack_'Time's_a-wastin'!'_S4E07.png Bunch_of_apples_on_Pinkie's_head_S4E07.png Pinkie_hopping_with_a_bunch_of_apples_on_her_head_S4E07.png Pinkie_looking_at_the_bats_S4E07.png The_bats_awakening_S4E7.png Bats_going_after_the_apples_S4E07.png Rarity_in_a_hazmat_suit_S4E07.png Rarity_about_to_catch_the_bats_with_a_net_S4E07.png|футуристический костюм Trying_to_catch_the_bat_S4E07.png The_bat_wakes_up_S4E07.png Apple_falls_onto_Rarity's_hazmat_suit_S4E07.png Bat_lands_onto_Rarity's_hazmat_suit_S4E07.png Bat_licking_off_the_destroyed_apple_S4E07.png|Голубой язык Rarity_freaks_out_S4E07.png Rarity_running_away_from_the_bats_S4E07.png|помогите, мерзкие летучие мыши, мерзкие летучие мыши, ахххххх. Bat_taking_hold_of_an_apple_with_its_tongue_S4E07.png Rainbow_leaving_a_rainbow_trail_S4E07.png|вууууухууу Rainbow_holding_the_bats_S4E07.png Rainbow_taking_the_bats_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_attracting_the_bats_S4E07.png Pinkie_leaving_the_apples_onto_the_ground_for_the_bats_to_consume_S4E07.png Rarity_runs_away_from_the_bats_S4E07.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_putting_tubs_of_apples_onto_the_branches_S4E07.png|Это, уверен, яблоня. Rainbow_transporting_the_bats_onto_the_tree_S4E07.png Vampire_fruit_bats_consuming_the_apples_S4E07.png Rainbow_preventing_a_bat_from_flying_away_S4E07.png|Получите Applejack_'I_think_we_got_'em_all!'_S4E07.png Applejack_'...is_for_you_do_to_your_Stare'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'...are_you_sure_I_really_need...'_S4E07.png Main_cast_nodding_their_heads_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'I_really,_really,_really_hate_to_do_this_to_you'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_'I_just_hope_you_can_forgive_me...'_S4E07.png Fluttershy_about_to_do_the_Stare_S4E07.png Fluttershy_does_the_Stare_S4E07.png|Взгляд Bats_being_Stared_upon_S4E07.png The_bats_being_Stared_upon_S4E07.png Applejack_'Now_you_go,_Twilight!'_S4E07.png Twilight_walking_towards_the_tree_S4E07.png Twilight_doing_her_magic_S4E07.png Twilight_casting_a_spell_on_the_bats_S4E07.png Spell_being_casted_on_the_bats_S4E07.png Fluttershy_Stares_at_the_bats_intensely_S4E07.png Twilight_staring_blankly_S4E7.png Twilight_smile_S4E07.png Twilight_telling_Fluttershy_to_stop_staring_S4E07.png Fluttershy_stops_her_Stare_S4E07.png Spike_'Did_it_work'_S4E07.png Applejack_'Only_one_way_to_find_out_for_sure'_S4E07.png Rainbow_hovering_S4E07.png Bat_wiping_its_eyes_S4E07.png Rainbow_presents_an_apple_to_a_bat_S4E07.png Bat_sniffing_the_apple_S4E07.png Bat_rejects_the_apple_S4E07.png Rainbow_happy_S4E07.png Applejack_is_happy_S4E07.png Rainbow_'We'll_be_drinking_cider_all_winter_long!'_S4E07.png Applejack_thanks_Fluttershy_for_her_help_S4E07.png Fluttershy_listening_S4E07.png Spike_'Aw,_don't_mention_it'_S4E07.png Mane_6_walking_S4E07.png Fluttershy_sniffing_S4E07.png Fluttershy_looking_at_an_apple_S4E07.png |-| 5 = Новый подозреваемый? ---- Applejack_-Apple_Bucking_Day,_take_two-_S4E07.png Applejack_waiting_for_the_second_sunrise_S4E07.png Applejack_watching_apples_fall_S4E07.png Applejack_frowning_S4E7.png Applejack_depressed_S4E07.png Twilight's_mouth_agape_S4E7.png Applejack_angry_that_the_spell_didn't_work_S4E07.png Applejack_suggests_more_extreme_measures_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_'Come_on_everypony!'_S4E7.png Main_cast_tracking_down_vampire_bats_S4E07.png Main_cast_finds_vampire_fruit_bats_S4E07.png Vampire_fruit_bats_sitting_around_S4E07.png A_vampire_fruit_bat_flying_S4E7.png A_vampire_fruit_bat_reading_S4E7.png Rainbow_Dash_offering_apple_to_vampire_bat_S4E07.png Vampire_fruit_bat_swats_apple_away_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_a_worried_expression_S4E7.png Rarity_catches_apple_on_her_horn_S4E07.png Applejack_suspects_someone_else_S4E07.png Twilight_asking_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Fluttershy_unsure_S4E07.png Twilight_-catch_whoever_it_is_in_the_act-_S4E07.png Twilight_proposes_a_stakeout_S4E07.png |-| 6 = Надзор ---- Rainbow_Dash_in_the_moonlight_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_making_spooky_voice_S4E07.png Main_cast_looking_toward_trees_S4E07.png Fluttershy_-really_really_hungry-_S4E07.png Fluttershy_drooling_S4E07.png Rarity_reassuring_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Twilight_-until_we_solve_this_mystery-_S4E07.png Ponies_in_agreement_S4E07.png Twilight_and_Rarity_casting_signals_S4E07.png Twilight_and_Rarity's_pony_signals_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_flashlight_in_her_mane_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie's_pony_signal_S4E07.png Applejack_talking_to_Pinkie_Pie_S4E07.png Pinkie_shines_light_in_Applejack's_face_S4E07.png Applejack_dizzy_derp_S4E07.png Pinkie_searching_with_her_flashlight_S04E07.png Pinkie_Pie_with_narrowed_eyes_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_finds_something_S04E07.png Fluttershy_sniffing_apple_S4E07.png Pinkie_shines_light_at_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Pinkie_showing_light_at_Fluttershy_S04E07.png Fluttershy_looks_through_Pinkie's_light_S04E07.png Fluttershy_walks_away_S04E07.png Ponies_approaching_the_orchard_S4E07.png Applejack_and_friends_begin_the_stakeout_S4E07.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_patrolling_S4E07.png Fluttershy_walking_alone_S4E07.png Fluttershy's_eyes_turn_red_S4E07.png Fluttershy_growing_a_fang_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_walking_alone_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_something_S4E07.png Pinkie_staring_at_rotten_apple_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_readying_pony_signal_S4E07.png Rarity_walking_alone_S4E07.png Shadowy_figure_flying_overhead_S4E07.png Rarity_scared_S4E07.png Shadow_flies_over_Rarity_S4E07.png Shadow_flies_over_Rainbow_Dash_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_scared_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-you'll_regret_it!-_S4E07.png Pony_silhouette_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_tackles_shadowy_figure_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_with_raining_hay_S4E07.png Pony_scarecrow_S4E07.png Rainbow_and_scarecrow_being_watched_S4E07.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_alone_S4E07.png Twilight_Sparkle_scared_S4E07.png Owl_with_stern_expression_S4E07.png Applejack's_pony_signal_S4E07.png Applejack_with_jaw_hanging_S4E07.png Twilight_hit_by_apple_core_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_hanging_upside-down_S4E07.png Flutterbat_about_to_be_revealed_S4E07.png Flutterbat_revealed_S4E07.png Flutterbat_hissing_S4E07.png |-| 7 = Выход Флаттербэт! ---- Twilight_and_friends_in_shock_S4E07.png Pinkie_shines_flashlight_in_Fluttershy's_face_S4E07.png Fluttershy_hisses_in_Pinkie's_face_S4E07.png Rarity_-that's_not_Fluttershy-_S4E07.png Rarity_-...that's_Flutterbat!-_S4E07.png Rarity_tries_to_talk_Fluttershy_down_S4E07.png Flutterbat_hisses_at_Rarity_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_talks_to_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Flutterbat_hisses_at_Rainbow_Dash_S4E07.png Flutterbat_swats_Rainbow_Dash_away_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_surprised_S4E07.png Rainbow_-let_her_come_down_when_she's_ready-_S4E07.png Flutterbat_swooping_over_ponies_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-Flutterbat_on_the_loose!-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-run_for_your_lives!-_S4E07.png Twilight_tells_Pinkie_to_calm_down_S4E07.png Twilight_-she's_back_on_her...branch-_S4E07.png Flutterbat_biding_her_time_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-waiting_for_the_right_moment_to_pounce-_S4E07.png Applejack_-bats_don't_eat_ponies-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_scared_S4E07.png Pinkie_using_mane_as_a_drill_S4E07.png Rarity_-I_don't_understand-_S4E07.png Twilight_-this_was_actually_our_fault-_S4E07.png Twilight_casting_more_magic_S4E07.png Twilight's_magic_screen_S4E07.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_vampire_bat_on_screen_S4E07.png Twilight's_magic_and_Fluttershy's_stare_S4E07.png Twilight's_spell_reflected_at_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Vampire_bat_desire_transfer_into_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Flutterbat_is_born_S4E07.png Twilight_-reverse_the_spell_and_make_it_right-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-let's_save_Fluttershy...-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-...before_that_thing_eats_us_all!-_S4E07.png Flutterbat_diving_toward_main_cast_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-hit_the_deck!-_S4E07.png Main_cast_ducking_under_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-follow_that_bat!-_S4E07.png Ponies_chase_after_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Flutterbat_looking_down_S4E07.png Flutterbat's_ear_changes_S4E07.png Main_cast_loses_sight_of_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Flutterbat_swooping_down_S4E07.png Spike_running_from_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Spike_trips_over_apple_S4E07.png Flutterbat_diving_toward_Spike_S4E07.png Spike_shielding_himself_S4E07.png Flutterbat_in_the_moonlight_S4E07.png Applejack_telling_friends_to_look_out_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_-your_whole_crop_will_be_gone-_S4E07.png Applejack_-I_just_want_my_friend_back-_S4E07.png Twilight_determined_to_catch_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Main_cast_searching_for_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Twilight_and_friends_spot_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Flutterbat_sitting_alone_S4E07.png Twilight_whispering_to_her_friends_S4E07.png Flutterbat_looking_at_ponies_S4E07.png Flutterbat_flying_past_ponies_S4E07.png Twilight_-it's_no_use-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-if_only_we_had_Fluttershy-_S4E07.png Twilight_-that's_it!-_S4E07.png Twilight's_face_of_confidence_S4E07.png |-| 8 = Остановите Флаттербэт! ---- Twilight_levitating_large_object_S4E07.png Twilight_directing_friends_-action_stations!-_S4E07.png Applejack_holding_knife_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_sympathizing_with_Applejack_S4E07.png Applejack_looking_sad_S4E07.png Giant_apple_leaking_juice_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_fanning_the_scent_S4E07.png Flutterbat_smelling_scent_of_apples_S4E07.png Flutterbat_flying_and_snarling_S4E07.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_see_Flutterbat_closing_in_S4E07.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_dramatic_zoom_S4E07.png Applejack_kicks_giant_apple_away_S4E07.png Flutterbat_looking_at_her_reflection_S4E07.png Flutterbat_dizzy_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_behind_a_mirror_S4E07.png Flutterbat_flying_away_S4E07.png Rarity_levitating_mirror_S4E07.png Twilight_reversing_the_spell_S4E07.png Flutterbat_in_a_trance_S4E07.png Magic_swirls_around_Flutterbat_S4E07.png Flutterbat's_fang_retracting_S4E07.png Flutterbat's_ear_returns_to_normal_S4E07.png Fluttershy_back_to_normal_S4E07.png Fluttershy_waking_up_S4E07.png Fluttershy's_friends_cheering_S4E07.png Applejack_hugging_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Fluttershy_-what_happened_to_me-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_butting_in_S4E07.png Fluttershy_-I_tried_to_eat_ponies-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-of_course_not!-_S4E07.png Fluttershy_-so_I_wasn't_a_vampire-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-yes!-_S4E07.png Fluttershy_-yes_I_was_or_yes_I_wasn't-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-yes_you_were!-_S4E07.png Fluttershy_-but_I_didn't_try_to_eat_ponies-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-yes!-_2_S4E07.png Fluttershy_-I_did-_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_-no!-_S4E07.png Fluttershy_confused_S4E07.png Rarity_also_confused_S4E07.png |-| 9 = Эпилог ---- Applejack_setting_up_vampire_bat_sanctuary_S4E07.png Applejack_apologizing_to_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Fluttershy_talking_with_Applejack_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_between_Applejack_and_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Applejack_-yup-_and_Rainbow_Dash_happy_S4E07.png Rainbow_Dash_super_excited_S4E07.png Fluttershy's_cottage_S4E07.png Spike_writing_in_friendship_journal_S4E07.png Applejack_telling_Spike_what_to_write_S4E07.png Applejack_blushing_S4E07.png Ponies_agreeing_with_Fluttershy_S4E07.png Applejack_offers_Fluttershy_an_apple_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_with_fangs_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_staring_at_the_apple_S04E07.png Pinkie_Pie_biting_into_apple_S4E07.png Pinkie_Pie_embarrassed_S4E07.png Ponies_and_Spike_laughing_S4E07.png Fluttershy's_fang_close-up_S4E07.png |-| Реклама= Реклама ---- Applejack_looking_at_the_vampire_fruit_bats_promotional_S4E07.png The_main_characters_looking_at_something_promotional_S4E07.jpg Applejack_with_apples_around_her_promotional_S4E07.jpg Promotional Flutterbat Wanted sign.png en:Bats!/Gallery pl:Bats!/Galeria es:Bats!/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона